


Masquerade

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie and Duffy attend a masquerade ball. Series 14.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	Masquerade

Charlie fiddled with his mask as he approached the entrance to the grand old country hotel that was the setting of the night's Christmas party. He felt utterly ridiculous and had contemplated going home instead of attending the party but knew it was expected of him to show his face as the most senior nurse in the department. Not that anyone would recognise him anyway, it was a masquerade ball afterall.

He was curious what had possessed the organiser, tasked with arranging an event that was to be attended by all staff thoughout the hospital, to pick the theme of the French court at Versailles but they had and that was why Charlie was stood outside on a cold December evening in breeches and tights. At least the faux fur lined robes kept him warm. That fact made him pleased that he'd decided in a moment of madness to come dressed as King Louis.

Taking a deep breath he entered the building and looked around, astonished by the extravagance of the decor. Making his way over to the bar he ordered a drink and began to mingle through the crowd, trying to decide if he recognised anyone. He wasn't having much luck until suddenly he heard a familiar giggle ring out behind him. Scanning the masked faces he struggled to pinpoint where the noise had come from until his eyes settled on a couple stood in the corner. He quickly realised that, despite his disguise, the male half of the couple was Max. He tried not to let his jealousies get the better of him as he desperately attempted to work out the identity of the woman Max was talking to. Please let it not be her!

Before he could be certain of her identity she turned and walked straight towards him before stopping and dropping into a deep curtsy. As she rose once more she smirked then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Does your Majesty not recognise your darling wife Marie?" She asked with a wink before hurrying away to the bar for another drink.

Charlie had felt a tingle go through his entire body as she spoke for although her voice was purposefully husky and she was affecting the most ridiculous French accent he'd ever heard he knew instantly it was her. She was the only one who knew about his costume idea having barged into his office unannounced just after it had arrived. He'd been about to send it back but she had encouraged him to go for it. He smirked as he recalled her parting words as she'd left his office that day - "Now you just need to find your very own Marie Antoinette!"

Charlie gave himself a shake and followed the route she had taken to the bar but by the time he got through the crowd she had disappeared once more. Sitting on a stool he ordered another drink and began to scan the room, trying to locate her. Normally he would simply look for her distinctive red hair but her costume this evening included a large powdered wig just like most of the other women in the room so that was not at all helpful.

After a few minutes he finally spotted her once more. He watched as she worked her way around the crowd. A couple of times he thought he saw her look over in his direction but he looked away before she caught him staring so he couldn't be sure. He also wasn't sure what to make of the fact that she'd been chatting to Max before he'd spotted her. He took some comfort, however, from the knowledge that moments after he'd seen her she'd broken off the conversation and walked straight over to him. But then she'd quickly disappeared off again. She hadn't gone back to speaking to Max again though, he was talking to a younger woman now, she looked familiar but Charlie couldn't quite place her. So that was something at least. Charlie turned away and looked down as he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, sighing. Why was everything always so complicated and confusing? Duffy had already told him that jealousy wasn't a good look on him but he couldn't help it, not when it came to her. 

Charlie looked back up again just as Duffy looked over in his direction once more and their eyes locked. She held his gaze for several moments before giving him a dazzling smile. She then turned and walked over towards the ornate doors leading to the gardens.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Charlie ordered them both another drink from the bar and headed over to join her. Stopping just behind her he caught her eye in the window's reflection and held out a large glass of white wine. Lowering his voice he whispered in her ear.

"Not very regal of you to be carrying around an empty wine glass." He remarked.

"How chivalrous of you." She replied with a giggle as she placed her glass down on a nearby table and accepting the drink from Charlie's outstretched hand.

"Are you going to insist on using that daft accent all evening?" Charlie asked.

Duffy shrugged, a smirk briefly appearing on her face. "I thought it might be fun." She laughed as she saw Charlie's left eyebrow rise in confusion. "Your majesty is welcome to join in the fun but you must stay in character."

"Character? What are you playing at Du..?"

His words were cut off as she placed her finger against his lips. "Ah, ah, ah, shh!" She cautioned him with a coy smile. "Tonight I am your queen and as such I must mingle amongst our subjects." She giggled, dropping into another deep curtsy before spinning on her heels and disappearing back into the crowd.

Charlie watched her go, confused but drawn in by her playfulness and mischief. Smiling, he shook his head and wandered back into the crowd to "mingle" also, all whilst ensuring he kept half an eye on Duffy to see what her next move would be.

As she strolled around the room, exchanging greetings and pleasantries with those she managed to recognise under their disguises, Duffy couldn't help but feel Charlie's stare burning into her from across the room. She chanced a quick glance in his direction, blushing as he not so subtly looked her up and down. She could feel the heat already building within her, it had been too long since she'd last seen him look at her like that. All too often recently his eyes had been filled with hurt and anger.

She casually played with the lace edging that ran across the top of her corset. She noticed him begin to squirm as she slowly slid out the fan that had been nestled in her cleavage. She unfurled it and coyly caught his eye over the top of the fan as she attempted to cool herself, hoping that her mask hid the fact that her cheeks were bright red.

Several moments passed before they looked away, both suddenly nervous of being caught by others around them. Duffy finished what remained of her wine and headed over towards the bar. Excitement bubbled inside her at the realisation that Charlie really did still want her despite recent events and the fact that they both knew they shouldn't, couldn't, allow themselves to indulge such feelings, for fear of causing too much damage in both their lives.

It was that fear that had led to her idea for this evening. What if it wasn't them allowing their passions to consume them? What if they were both someone else? Just for that one night. Surely that would be OK? That would satisfy the fire that burned in both of them. 

Glancing over at Charlie once more she sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt him the way she had. She'd wanted to make him jealous, to regain his attention but instead she'd succeeded in almost destroying everything between them. Now it was time to make things right once more.

After ordering a drink Duffy resisted the impulsive urge she felt to go back over to where Charlie stood across the room talking to someone, trying his best to pretend that he wasn't repeatedly looking over towards the bar.

During the next half hour or so they both wandered the crowd making idle chitchat, all whilst exchanging furtive glances. The frequency of the glances increased as did the length of time they each held the other's gaze for. However they avoided straying into each other's orbit until suddenly their paths collided near the far corner of the large room.

Charlie spun around as he heard the startled yelp behind him, turning just quickly enough to catch Duffy around the waist before their collision sent her sprawling to the floor. He savoured the chance to hold her close once more, his senses taking in the scent of her perfume and the way her chest moved up and down with her quickened breathing. The only thing missing was that he couldn't feel the soft slenderness of her figure under his hands but that was due to the corset she was wearing. He couldn't complain too much about that, however, as it did enhance certain other areas of her physique.

It was mere moments before he noticed the familiar blush begin to colour her cheeks. Hoping to ease her obvious embarrassment he smiled.

"May I have this dance milady?" He joked. Relief washed over him as she immediately began to giggle. It was a sound he'd never tire of hearing, nor could he resist it's infectious nature.

Duffy smiled and inclined her head in agreement before allowing Charlie to guide her onto the dance floor. Content in the knowledge of her disguise she allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder, pressing her lips gently against his neck as she did so. 

Emboldened, Charlie slid one of his hands from it's safe position on her waist down over her hip and onto her bottom, which he attempted to grope through the layers of fabric that covered it. 

Duffy quickly retaliated by nipping at Charlie's neck with her teeth before running her tongue lightly over his skin. She let out a gasp as Charlie suddenly spun them both around and across the floor before pulling her closer to him. She gave him a wicked grin as she felt the obvious effect she was having upon him. 

Charlie looked into Duffy's eyes as she caressed her fingers across his cheek. They burned with a passion Charlie had feared he'd never experience again after recent events. Refusing to allow himself to be distracted he pushed such thoughts away, that was all over now and she was back in his arms and he in hers, exactly where they both belonged. It no longer mattered to Charlie what had led them to this point, right now he was willing to do anything, be anyone, in order to satisfy his burning desire for her.

Duffy lowered her hand from Charlie's face but instead of placing it back around his neck with her other hand she trailed her fingers down his chest and moved her hand inside his cloak. Once hidden from the sight of anyone who might be watching them she shifted slightly in his arms so her fingers could play with the knotted cord that held up his breeches.

Charlie pulled back slightly from her as they reached the edge of the dance floor. He grasped her hand and pulled her towards the main doors with such urgency that she stumbled slightly.

Once they were in the corridor Charlie let go of Duffy's hand, instead wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her flush against him. 

"Can you feel how hard you're making me? I bet you're wet right now too." He whispered hotly in her ear. 

Duffy bit her lip as she felt a tingle go through her entire body at his words. She took a moment to compose herself before leaning backwards into him. 

"Why don't you come upstairs with me and find out?" She whispered back. 

Charlie released Duffy from their embrace and they crossed the corridor to the lifts. Duffy quickly pressed the button to signal the lift. They stood slightly apart as they waited. The furtive glances returned as they attempted to act cool and calm. It seemed to take forever before finally the doors pinged open.

Thankfully the lift was empty as they stepped into it.

"Its not quite the penthouse suite but it's close enough." Duffy giggled as she pressed the button for the top floor.

The doors had barely closed when Charlie grabbed hold of her and thrust her against the wall of the lift. His lips quickly found hers as their pent up passions began to unleash themselves. Hands roamed and tongues caressed. Charlie let out a frustrated groan at the fact that her hair was fully concealed by the wig she wore as part of her costume, he loved to run his fingers through her reddish locks as he kissed her. It was always so neat and controlled at work, in stark contrast to the way it bounced and framed her face when they were making love. 

Momentarily distracted Charlie jumped as the lift pinged to indicate they had reached the top floor. He scowled as Duffy giggled at him. She took his hand and led him down the corridor. Charlie was surprised to see that the themed decor didn't end at the ballroom - Duffy's room contained a four poster bed and a vintage sofa along with an antique looking dresser. He raised an eyebrow at the saucy grin that graced her lips as she watched him.

"I'm glad your majesty approves." She giggled.

"You're really going to keep that up all night, aren't you?" He chuckled, shaking his head at her.

Duffy shrugged. "I thought it might be fun." She paused, her grin widening. "So what does your majesty desire?"

Charlie took a step closer, reaching his hands upwards. "I desire you. The real you." He clarified, his fingers attempting to grasp the wig she was wearing.

Duffy quickly stepped backwards out of his reach, glaring at him as she did so. "As your queen I will do whatever you command but only if you obey the golden rule. If not, you leave now and we never speak of this night again."

Charlie pouted, stepping towards her once more. He took her in his arms, running his hands down her corset. "But I want to see you, feel you..." He emphasised, a pleading look in his eyes.

Duffy took a small step back, reaching around to grasp the bow securing her skirt, quickly untying the strings and allowing the skirt to fall to the floor. "That you shall. Why should the courtisans have all the fun afterall?" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling them both backwards towards the couch.

Feeling the back of her calves hit the edge of the ornate sofa she released her arms from around Charlie's neck and moved to lay down, her arms above her head, draped over the arm of the sofa. She smirked as she watched him rake his gaze over her body. "You like what you see?" She questioned seductively.

"Always." He replied before leaning over to kiss her.

Duffy reached up and unbuttoned Charlie's waistcoat and shirt, allowing her hands to roam across his bare chest. She quickly grabbed hold of his hand as he moved it to untie his cape. "Leave it on, it's very... Regal..." She giggled.

"Only if you promise to keep this on too." He replied, running his finger down her corset and thigh til it reached the top of her stockings.

"Whatever your majesty commands." She replied, inclining her head towards him.

"I've been waiting all night to get you alone." He whispered as he took her in his arms. 

"So you could ravish me?" She giggled. 

"It's been a while but I think I remember how!" He smirked before kissing her once more. 

"Part of you certainly remembers how!" She giggled against his lips several moments later. 

He kissed her once more and allowed his hands to roam their way down her body. That giggle of hers had always had the ability to do funny things to him! 

The moan that escaped her lips egged him on. He slid his fingers inside her knickers. Her moans grew louder and she pulled at the ties holding up his breeches. They were both seized by the desperate urge to reconnect, to satisfy the cravings for each other that they had both suppressed for too long. 

They quickly removed their clothes except for his cape and her corset and stockings. Charlie let out a moan as he entered her. Duffy briefly closed her eyes, her head falling back against the arm of the sofa as a satisfied sigh fell from her lips. 

Charlie ran his hand up Duffy's thigh as her leg wrapped around his waist. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he began to slowly thrust into her. She moved her hand to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him closer for another searing kiss. He took advantage of her distraction to push the wig from her head, quickly freeing her hair from its constraints. The feel of her red tresses between his fingers drove him wild! 

Their pace quickened and their breathing became choppy as they rode the waves of passion from their frantic lovemaking. Despite his earlier promise to keep to her golden rule he couldn't help the words that were torn from him as he came, "Oh fuck! Fuck! Duffy! I love you." 

A brief flash of anger crossed Duffy's eyes. She'd asked just one thing of him..! The anger faded as quickly as it appeared, however, replaced by regret at what she knew she couldn't have. "I love you too Charlie." She whispered. 

Seeing the look in her eyes Charlie sighed softly and stood up, gathering his clothes from the floor. No words were spoken between them as Duffy moved to the bed, removed the rest of her clothes and slid under the covers. 

Charlie was almost redressed when suddenly Duffy broke the silence. "Please don't leave." She whispered, holding out her hand towards him. 

He smiled and undressed once more as he walked over towards the bed. Joining her under the covers he gently took her into his arms. 

No more words were needed as they lay contentedly in each other's arms, both acutely aware that soon reality would return. They'd go back to being just friends, something neither of them truly wanted. Which begged the question - had tonight really been a masquerade afterall?


End file.
